The present invention relates to a new and distinct blue grama grass plant designated ‘Blonde Ambition’ and botanically known as Bouteloua gracilis. This new blue grama grass originated from a whole plant mutation from a ‘Hatchite’ blue grama grass (unpatented) found in a residential yard in July 2007 in Santa Fe, N. Mex. ‘Blonde Ambition’ was first propagated asexually by crown divisions in August of 2007 in Santa Fe, N. Mex. and has been asexually propagated over six generations. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via crown divisions.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Blonde Ambition’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to filing of this application.